


Thrill Of First Love

by coldairballoons (orphan_account)



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Emma is a good wingman, Interrupted by the phone :(, M/M, Once again I’m asexual trying to write smut, Smut, They have sex?? In a broom closet???, handjobs, i guess?, mild praise kink?, tedgens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: Henry Hidgens was definitely not supposed to spend the day before graduation in a broom closet with his boyfriend. But hey, some things never go according to plan.





	Thrill Of First Love

If you had told Henry Hidgens in his freshman year that one of the most popular students in the entire school would currently be kissing him like there was no tomorrow in his senior year of high school mere days before they graduated, he would laugh, and call you a liar. Say there was no way Ted Richards would ever like him. 

And yet, here he was, hidden in a broom closet on the second floor of Hatchetfield High, with his tie loosened and lips swollen from the boy who was currently kissing up his neck. 

“This okay?” Ted whispered, nearly hoarsely, and Henry could only nod. Surely his meeting up with his friends to celebrate their graduation the next day could wait a few minutes more. Or hours.

Henry must have let out a soft sigh, as Ted couldn’t help but chuckle, leaning up and kissing his cheek, the corner of his mouth, and finally meeting his lips. He kissed back, tangling his hands in the slightly shorter boy’s hair, and Ted seemed to like that, as he moaned softly into Henry’s mouth. 

“I love you.” Henry panted once their lips parted once more for air. “I love you so much.”

Ted smiled, tilting his head up to meet Henry halfway to yet another kiss, this one lacking in the previous heat and intensity as the ones previously exchanged, but soft and chaste, almost innocent. Well, as innocent as the two of them could be, considering what they’d done last night. “Love you too, babe.”

Henry smiled, leaning in to kiss him once more, but was interrupted by Ted’s phone pinging in his pocket. Ted sighed, pulling away to look at the notification. “Emma’s wondering where we are.” He grumbled, before typing out a reply. Henry leaned over to look at the small screen, illuminating the closet in a sort of pale, mysterious light. 

“‘Making out in a broom closet, until you interrupted us’?” Henry laughed, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. “Only you, Ted.” 

Ted smirked, sending the message, before leaning over and pressing their lips together once more. “Where were we?” He whispered, and Henry felt his knees go weak as Ted nipped at his lips, and his hand travelled from Henry’s cheek, to his waist, to—oh.

“Good God.” Henry groaned, bucking his hips forward. “Ted, oh my god…” 

Ted smirked, capturing his lips once more. “Quiet, babe,” he whispered, and Henry nodded, biting back another loud moan. Ted’s hand didn’t cease its movements, instead, he unbuckled his belt and Henry could barely stand, and he said so, or he thought he did, and Ted was helping him to the ground, crawling over him to reconnect their lips.

“Damn,” Ted whispered, “thank god for large storage closets.” Henry laughed quietly, but it turned into yet another moan as Ted pulled him out of his boxers and began to stroke softly, running his thumb over the head of his cock. 

“Oh. Oh, Ted, my god.” He managed, his hips bucking. “God, fuck, Ted, I…” Ted shushed him, smiling. 

“Babe, I want to do this, but you need to be quiet, okay?” Henry nodded, muffling yet another moan with the back of his overly-large-sweater covered hand. “There we go. Doin’ so good, Henry, god, just look at you.” 

Henry sighed, biting his lip in concentration as he tried not to tip over the edge, but he was so close, too close, and Ted’s hands were perfect, teasing him but strong and firm, not unlike another thing about him, and oh, the way he flicked his wrist.

He whimpered, looking up into Ted’s eyes. “‘M close, fuck, I’m so close.” He managed, before Ted’s hand stopped its movement and Henry was rutting against him, trying to get friction. “Please, I need—need more, please.” 

Ted leaned in to kiss Henry once more, letting the taller man moan into his mouth as he brushed his fingers along his cock. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, lips barely meeting Henry’s. “So fucking beautiful, Henry, you know that?” Henry merely whimpered in return, and Ted smiled, kissing him again. “You can come, it’s alright, babe.”

Henry nodded, and sure enough, Ted began moving his hand once more, teasing him ever so slightly as his left fingertips trailed the area near his thighs, tickling him ever so slightly, and then Ted was kissing him and licking into his mouth in the most perfect way possible and Henry couldn’t control the way his hips shuddered as his orgasm crashed over him, moaning loudly into Ted’s mouth.

Ted stroked him a few more times to relieve the aftershocks, and after leaning in to kiss an exhausted and shaky Henry once more, tucked him back into his boxers, rebuttoned his pants and fixed his belt. Henry’s chest heaved as he tried to choke down air, and he was sure his hair was plastered to his forehead and neck with sweat, but when Ted kissed his disgusting hair he could feel himself melting into the touch.

“They’re probably wondering where we are.” Henry panted after a few more seconds, and Ted nodded, after fixing Henry’s tie. 

“We should really get going, think you can get up on your own?” Henry nodded, struggling to his feet once Ted had done the same. He opened the door to the closet, and upon looking to make sure no one was there, slipped out, Ted following suit.

A few steps down the hallway, his phone pinged once more, startling the two out of their daze, and Ted checked it again, smiling as he took his boyfriend’s hand with the one not holding his phone. 

 

“Have fun. ;) -Emma”

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ I tried to do this well


End file.
